


Struggle

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [109]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Fujisaki Chihiro, Autistic Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Bad Days, Crying, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hugs, Multi, Owada Mondo Swears, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Sensory Overload, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Chihiro and Kiyotaka are both having bad days, and Mondo does his best to help.





	Struggle

Mondo finds it hilarious that out of the very few people in this shithole, he has managed to acquire two boyfriends. And both of them are autistic. He’s never dated an autistic person before, but now he’s got two autistic boyfriends and he can’t see what all the fuss is about. Their brains are just wired up different to his. But he has to admit, it’s pretty hard when they struggle with bad days. Especially when they happen at the same time.

This happens one afternoon, when Mondo wanders around the dormitory area in search of the pair. Continuing his search, he opens the door to the laundry room, and sticks his head in. what he finds is… not the best.

Chihiro crouches on the floor, fingers digging into his messed-up hair as he sobs. Taka stands over him, body language too tense, voice too loud and eyes terrified as he barks useless things that only make Chihiro worse.

“Chihiro, stop crying!” he says, too loud.

But Chihiro just cries harder.

“Please!”

“Both of you, calm down,” Mondo says, and they both jump.

“Bro!” Taka cries, rushing over. “Please tell Chihiro to stop crying!”

Taka trembles, thumbs rubbing over his tightly clenched fingers.

“Calm the fuck down,” Mondo says, well aware that Taka’s going to end up having an explosive meltdown if he doesn’t calm. He crouches in front of Chihiro, and manages to get his voice as soft as possible. “Chihiro, man… what’s wrong?”

“Everything’s too loud,” Chihiro squeaks. “Mondo, I…”

Chihiro darts forwards and burrows his head into Mondo’s chest, sobbing.

“Taka, do some breathing exercises,” Mondo says, starting to rub Chihiro’s back. “Just calm down, both of you.”

And as Chihiro slumps against him and Taka tries to calm himself down, Mondo stays with them.

“It’s okay.”


End file.
